Star Struck Encounter
by Sailor Tami
Summary: **CHAPTER 5 UP!!** 200 years after the battle with Galaxia, Kaori Night returns. Can Sailor Uranus handle being a Senshi again and a Preventer?
1. Prologue

****

Star Struck Encounter

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Prologue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaori Night stretched her hand out in front of her and flexed it. She couldn't believe it actually worked. She knew that Mistress 9 was bound to kill her once she was able to get a strong enough heart crystal. So Kaori Night cast a spell upon herself that would bring her back to life exactly two hundred years later. And here she was, alive once again.

She smiled to herself, wondering if Mistress 9 had been successful in bringing Pharaoh 90 to Earth and hoping that those retched Sailor Senshi were gone for good. Ooh, how they ruined her plans. If it weren't for them, she wouldn't have died the first time. Damn Sailor Uranus...

'_Oh well_,' she thought, '_I'll get rid of them if they're here, which I doubt they aren't. Now, it's time to get to work._'

~*~

A familiar young woman, looking around 19 years old, with sandy blonde hair and bright emerald green eyes, walked out of the store with a bag in her hand. Her fashion sense really hadn't changed that much in two hundred years, she still wore pants. But since her hair had grown to be about shoulder-length, she was no longer mistaken for a guy, but was seen as a _hot_ young female. She had filled out in all the right places and even though she was over two hundred, she didn't look a day over 19.

She began to walk back to her car but stopped abruptly when she felt a familiar _shock_ shoot threw her. A _shock_ she hadn't felt in over two hundred years. Her senshi senses were kicking in. This was very odd, considering she lost her powers during the battle with the Shadow Galactica. Sure she had still retained her immortality, but her powers had seemed to disappear after that. 

She used to be able to float objects, but after that she couldn't seem to do it. It took her almost a year to be able to float something as light as a pencil, and it gave her a headache that hurt like hell. Were her senshi senses really coming back or was it all in her head? Her questions were answered when a bright white light surrounded her and when the light disappeared, she found herself in a place she hadn't been since her first life. The Moon Kingdom.

She looked at her reflection in the lake and smiled slightly. She was in her princess gown--a spaghetti strap, navy blue gown that lightly brushed the floor. Her hair was once again its silver color, normal for a Uranian.

She traced her fingers along the fabric of the gown, all the happy memories of her life during this time filling her head once again.

"Hello Princess Uranus."

She turned sharply on her heel at the sound of the familiar voice and gasped. "Q-Queen Serenity?"

Queen Serenity smiled at the Uranian princess and nodded. She motioned for her to follow and began to walk along the path that encircled the lake. "Do you know why I have summoned you?"

"No, not exactly, but I'm guessing it has something to do with my senshi senses kicking in," Princess Uranus said as she quickly caught up with the former queen of the Moon.

"Yes, that is correct. When I sent you and the others to the future, I made it so you would only be able to use your powers when needed. That is why your powers may have seemed to disappear." She stopped abruptly and turned to her. "One of your former enemies is back. I'm not going to reveal whom, but I can tell you this: they may have been weak before, but they're now stronger than ever. Your powers should return in full by tomorrow. You will be alone in battling the enemy at first, but eventually my daughter and the other senshi will find their way there. Now, I return you to were you were before."

The bright white light flashed again and she reappeared on the sidewalk, a few feet away from her car, in her regular Earthly attire. In her mind she could hear Queen Serenity softly whisper, "Good luck Princess Uranus."

She pulled on her jacket, set the bag in the back seat, and climbed into her car. Looking at the clock, she sighed. This was going to be a tough one. If she thought it was hard to be a Sailor Senshi and a student at the same time, imagine how hard its going to be for her to manage being a Sailor Senshi and a Preventer. This was going to take some adjusting to...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

__

A/N: Even though I'm using the Dub Names for the Sailor Moon characters, I'm still using the original Japanese terms. For example, Deathbusters instead of Heartsnatchers, and Sailor Senshi instead of Sailor Scout. Please R/R! ^_^

~Tamika~


	2. Amara's New Partner

****

Star Struck Encounter

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com) 

__

Chapter 1: "Amara's New Partner"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Uranian princess, known on Earth as Amara Tenou, walked threw the doors into Lady Une's office. "You wanted to see me?"

Lady Une nodded. "Miss Amara, I'm reassigning you--"

"What!?!" She blurted out without thinking. She couldn't be reassigned! She had to stay here and protect this city from...well, she hadn't figured out whom yet...but she had to stay! "Where!?!"

Une laughed, "You are mistaken Miss Amara. I'm not reassigning you to another base, I'm reassigning you a partner."

"Oh..." A new partner? Hmm... Better than moving to a new base.

"Yes." Une hit a button on her desk and someone came walking threw the doors.

Amara turned to look at him. He was as tall as she was, had brown hair that was pulled into a long braid at the back of his head with his bangs falling messily over his eyes, his eyes had a purplish color, and he wore a bright smile upon his face.

"Miss Amara, this is Mr. Duo Maxwell, your new partner."

Duo flashed his bright smile her way, "Howdy."

Amara raised an eyebrow. _Howdy?_ This guy must be American. "Greetings." Wait, wait, wait! Duo Maxwell? Where had she heard that name before... Oh! She mentally slapped herself. He was one of the five Gundam Pilots. 02 if she wasn't mistaken... This was going to be interesting.

Une pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Duo. "This is your first assignment. You are to leave ASAP and I expect your report first thing when you get back. Dismissed!"

Duo and Amara turned and walked out the door. Duo eyed her, "So, ever been to Tokyo?"

She had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing. Had she been to Tokyo? What a baka question...well, for someone who knew her two hundred years ago...okay, so it wasn't such a baka question after all. "Yes."

"Well, you get to see it again."

"Huh?"

Duo held up the paper for her to see. "Tokyo, Japan. We get the glorious duty of escorting a couple of prisoners back here for questioning."

She made no response to his previous statement, but said, "Meet me at docking bay one in one hour. We'll leave from there for Tokyo," then turned and disappeared down the opposite hallway.

Duo stood there for a minute before folding the paper up and putting in the pocket of his Preventer jacket. He shook his head in disbelief. First they assign him to partner up with Heero, then they reassign him with Amara--the female version of Heero Yuy. "Geez she can't even take a joke."

~*~

One hour later Amara and Duo met at docking bay one, packed and ready to go. Amara turned to the right where the Taurus suits were kept and expected Duo to follow, but he turned to the left. "Um...just where do you think you're going?"

Duo turned abruptly and flashed that smile of his. "You forget, I'm a Gundam Pilot. You don't expect me to pilot a simple mobile suit like a Taurus, do yea? I think I'll stick with Deathscythe."

"Whatever." She watched him disappear into the opposite hanger, then turned back to the Taurus suits. Why was she so cold toward him all of a sudden? When she had worked with him and his former partner Heero Yuy before, she was sweet and kind. Not icy with a heart of stone. '_Lighten up Amara!'_ She shouted at herself angrily as she climbed into the Taurus and activated the controls.

She exited the hanger and saw Deathscythe hover near, waiting for her. Duo's image appeared on the screen and he gave her thumbs up. She rolled her eyes and turned of the screen.

Inside the Deathscythe, Duo frowned. What was with her? She was so sweet and kind when she worked with Heero and him a while back. What could've happened to her to make her this stone cold creature?

She sighed and took off, Deathscythe not far behind. Her emotional barrier was coming up again, just like it had before. When she first became a senshi here on Earth, she thought that she wouldn't be able to keep her powers a secret. So, she put up a barrier to prevent her from spilling the beans. After the battle with the Shadow Galactica, when her powers were gone, the barrier came down. But now it was threatening to come back up; somewhat of a natural instinct for her. 

Now she made a promise to herself to suppress the barrier. She couldn't let it come back again. Flipping the switch that turned on her side view screen, she smiled. Hopefully Duo would be able to help her...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

__

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.

~Tamika~


	3. Razz

****

Star Struck Encounter

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 2: "Razz"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"It's two o'clock in the morning, Amara. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Duo questioned. He had came threw the door that connected their two rooms to get his disk out of her computer. Being the forgetful person that he was, he had left his laptop back in the good old US of A at the Preventer base.

She turned to him, and momentarily shoved her emotional wall aside. A small smile appeared on her face and she cocked her head. "And you are in here why?"

"I need my disk," he says, walking over to her.

She takes it out of the disk drive and hands it to him. "Next time, remember to take it out when you're...done..." She trails off and looks around the room. Forgetting that Duo was still there she says, "I sense something."

"Huh?"

"What?"

"You just said that you sensed something?"

"I said that out loud?"

"Yep."

"Oops..." That's the reason why she put her barrier up the first time. Because of her secret. She had managed to shove it aside for now, but since she had blurted out that she sensed negative power, it was trying to come back up. She turned away from him and took a deep breath.

"Amara are--"

"Get down!" She could definitely tell that Queen Serenity had been right; her powers were now back in full. She grabbed Duo by the arm and pulled him down to a kneeling position.

A blast of energy appeared out of no where and struck the chair in front of the table the computer was on.

They stand up and Amara drags him toward his room. She shoves him threw the doorway. He gives her a puzzled look and opens his mouth to speak. Her wall is now up and she places a finger on his lips, sending a chill down both of their spines.

"Just stay in there and I will explain later." In other words, think up a good lie to tell him. She shuts the door and locks it.

Duo just stands there on the other side, confused. "What...the...hell?"

~*~

Razz, one of Kaori Night's soldiers glared at Amara. "So it's true then, you're alive."

Amara does not reply, but holds her hand up above her and shouts as quietly as she can, "Uranus Planet Power, make up!" In a navy blue flash she is once again the mighty senshi of Uranus. "I suggest you leave before I'm forced to--"

He laughs, "I am not here to battle, Uranus. I am simply here to deliver a message from my master. She warns you to stay out of her way, or she shall destroy you."

Now it is Uranus's turn to laugh. "That's funny, if I recall correctly, I killed her the first time. What makes her think she can get rid of me when I was the one who rid of her before?"

"She has her ways. My advice is the same as her's. Stay out of her way." And with that Razz disappeared in a green flash.

Duo busts threw the door just as Uranus de-morphs to Amara. He looks around the room as if expecting it to be damaged in some way. He looks to his new partner with a questioning look upon his face.

She quickly walks over to the dresser and picks up her phaser. "Sorry about that. I had thought there was an intruder here, but it was simply a malfunction with this phaser. I corrected the problem."

He looks at her, doubting what she's said, but shrugs it off. He returns to his room, but not before shaking his head at her and saying: "You over react."

Amara watches the door shut behind him and she plops down on the bed. It was going to be hard to keep her powers a secret from him. '_Why did Une have to assign me a partner now?'_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam wing. And I got _phaser_ from Star Trek, which also doesn't belong to me.

A/N: Special thanx to Phoenix of Red Blood Mars and Silver Sorceress, who were the first to review my fic. Thanx! ^_^

~Tamika~


	4. Hidden

****

Star Struck Encounter

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 3: "Hidden"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Bloody hell!" Amara grabbed the ceramic vase off the counter and chunked it at the intruder...it hit Duo right in the middle of the forehead. He went out like a light.

***

"A Gundam Pilot?"

"Yes master, the senshi of Uranus was with a Gundam Pilot. You do know who they are, right? They're the ones who in AC 195--"

"I know who they are!" Kaori Night snapped. She picked up one of the data pads from the table and threw it at Razz. "Do I look like I'm illiterate? I read those bloody data pads you brought me! I know all about the wars, Gundam Pilots, and everything else that went on while I was gone!"

Razz slowly backed away from the angry Magnus. "I am sorry master, I did not know that you had already read them."

"You are pathetic, Razz. No wonder Queen Beryl banished you. Now, go and activate the device. Make yourself useful for once."

He bowed quickly, "Yes master," and dashed out of the room.

***

Duo groaned and sat up slowly, his hand flying up to feel the large bump on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he looked around the room and saw Amara step out of the bathroom with a small bowl of water and a washcloth. He layed back down and shut his eyes as soon as her saw her turn toward him.

Amara sat down on the bed beside him, dipped the washcloth into the bowl, then placed it on his forehead. She cursed at herself for using her senshi strength when she threw the vase at him. She looked at the bump she had given him when she removed the cloth. 

It was her powers that did this to him, so she decided it was her powers that were going to un-do this. "I know I'm going to regret this someday..." She placed her hand on his forehead and when she removed it, the bump was gone. Picking up the bowl, she stood up and left the room.

Duo's eyes popped open and he jumped up when the door clicked. He ran to the mirror on the dresser to inspect his forehead. He had felt a bump there, but now it was..."Gone. How'd she do that?" He walked back over to his bed, recalling yesterday's event with the so-called 'malfunctioning phaser'. "Looks like she's hiding more than I thought."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Short, I know. But, I swear to Goddess that the next chapter will be longer. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon **or **Gundam Wing.

~Tamika~


	5. Truth Behind the Mask

****

Star Struck Encounter

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 4: "Truth Behind the Mask"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Over the next few days, Duo was very cautious around Amara, and watched her like a hawk. He still couldn't figure out what was up with her. First she goes all Heero Yuy mode on him, freaks out about a phaser malfunction, throws a vase at him for accidentally walking into the bathroom without knocking, then heals him. Who was she...or should he be asking, what **is** she?

"Duo? Hello, Amara calling Duo. Is anyone home?" Amara waved her hand in front of her hot, yet braided baka of a so-called partner, who was apparently visiting la-la-land at the moment. Letting her hand drop to the side, she decided a new approach. She got up from her seat across from him, picking up her chair and walking around to his side of the table, placing the chair in front of him. She sat back down on the chair, blocking his view of the window he was staring at.

Raising her hand again she snapped her fingers a couple of times right in front of his eyes, but it didn't seem to faze him. '_Damn, he spaces out worse than Meatball Head..._' She sat there staring at him for a few moments before a thought seeped into her mind, and her lips curved into an evil grin. Clearing her throat she said calmly: "Oh look, isn't that WuFei? Hmm... nice color. I so agree with him, pink is a **great** color to be painting the Deathscythe with."

"What the hell!?" Duo leaped from his seat towards the window, colliding with a laughing Amara, before landing on the floor with a thud. "Er...I..."

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Amara said threw her fit of giggles, something she didn't do very often. She looked down at him, taking notice to the expression upon his face. "Um, no it didn't look like that..." Her words faded and a deep crimson blush appeared on her face as she realized the position they were currently in. She jumped up and slowly backed away. "S-Sorry. I d-didn't mean..."

He stood as well, and held up a hand to silence her. "Don't apologize, it was my fault. I was the one who stood up and collided with you. Although, I guess it sorta is your fault, considering you made think my Gundam was getting painted pink."

"I only said that to get you to snap out of la-la-land! How I was I supposed to know that you've have a total cow?"

"I didn't have a cow, I freaked out. And I wouldn't have been in la-la-land if it weren't for you!"

"Oh, so suddenly your daydreams become my fault?"

"Well, they are! If you hadn't threw that vase at me, then healed me, I would've--" His words died off when he saw the look of pure terror upon her face. His glare melted and a look of concern replaced it. He walked toward her and placed a hand on her trembling arm. "Amara, are you okay?"

She blinked back tears and looked him straight into his lavender depths. "You know that I healed you?"

He nodded, "Yes. I was only pretending to be asleep."

***

Razz smirked as he made the final calculations. This was the most ingenious idea he ever had! Using an invisible shockwave to take a sample of the Uranus senshi's power and use it to create a negative copy of her...he just hoped it worked. Biting his lip nervously, he pressed the button.

***

Amara quickly looked down to the floor. A million thoughts flew threw her mind as she tried to decide what to say to him next.

Duo sighed; this _secret_ that she was hiding was obviously hurting her in some way. "Amara--"

Suddenly Amara screamed out in pain and fell to her knees. Her hand flew up to her forehead as she looked up at the confused/concerned look on her partner's face.

That's it, he had enough! He crouched down and looked straight into her emerald green eyes. "I wanna know what the hell is going on. And I want the truth, not some made up story like, the phaser malfunctioned. Phasers do not have the power to make **that** kind of a blast. Now, what is going on!?"

Knowing that he would eventually find out, she said: "Alright, I'll tell you, but you're not going to believe a word of it."

"Try me," he said with a small smile.

She bit her lip nervously and looked down as she prepared for the response she was going to get. Slowly, she removed her hand from her forehead and let it fall limply to her side.

"...Uranus...?"

She snapped her head back up and looked at him with a puzzled expression. How'd he know? He couldn't possibly know...could he? "What?"

"That symbol, on your forehead..." She winced as he lightly touched her forehead with his fingertips, "...it's the planetary symbol of the planet Uranus. But, what I don't get is why it's on your forehead in the first place. I mean come on, its not like you're an ali...are you?"

Laughing a bit as he drew his hand back, she smiled. "Am I what?"

"A-An Alien?"

She nodded slowly, "Sort of."

A look of extreme confusion and maybe a small hint of horror spread across Duo face. Amara took notice, and decided to explain.

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and shook her head. "No, no. I'm not that kind of alien. I don't look like those creatures from _Mars Attacks_. In fact, I look exactly like a human with a strange mark on my forehead and silver hair."

"Silver hair?"

She snapped and her hair turned from dirty blonde to silver in the blink of an eye. "See? Well, I am from the planet Uranus, if that's what you're thinking. I have..." She told him everything, knowing somehow that she could trust him. Everything about her first life, becoming a senshi, the other senshi, the villians she fought, about the final battle with Galaxia, loosing her powers, and up to the most recent events of Queen Serenity and the _new evil_.

"Let me get this straight. You're an immortal Uranian princess, who has god-like powers, who uses those powers to save the world?"

"Exactly...you don't believe me?"

He laughed, "No, I believe you. I just think its kinda neat. Your like a something created from a TV crossover. A little bit of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers, _and _Dragonball Z_ packed into one."

She smiled at his remark. She told someone...and they didn't freak out, or think she was some psycho person. He thought she was neat. '_It looks like I was right about him after all._'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Um...I have a question. Did Uranus die on the Moon Kingdom with the Inner Senshi, or what? Please e-mail me if know. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. I also do not own the Movies/shows that I made a reference to in this fic: Mars Attacks, Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Power Rangers, or Dragonball Z.

~Tamika~


	6. The Gift

****

Star Struck Encounter

By: Sailor Tami (cherryblossoms_05@hotmail.com)

__

Chapter 5: "The Gift"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Razz smiled evilly. He had done it, it had worked! He held the small clear diamond-like case that held within it a spark of navy blue energy--a sample of Uranus's powers--to the light, before brining it down, and setting it in the machine.

"Is everything ready, Razz?" Kaori Night asked from the doorway of the laboratory, her long nails tapping anxiously on the doorframe.

"Yes, master. I was just waiting for your approval before I started the machine up," Razz replied nervously, hoping that the Magnus wasn't angry with him for reasons he did not know.

Kaori Night's reply was a simple nod before she turned and walked in the direction towards her chamber.

Razz took a deep breath, praying this would work, for he was scared of what Kaori Night might do if it failed. Queen Beryl had simply banished him, but Kaori Night was more ruthless than the queen of the Dark Moon Kingdom was. Slowly, he pulled the switch that started the machine.

***

The prisoner was not too happy to be going back the America's, Duo could tell. He kept struggling when Duo tried to strap him to the back wall of Deathscythe's Cog-pit. Duo kept looking to Amara, about to ask her to use some of her 'alien magick' on the guy to keep him still. But he didn't. He knew that Amara wanted to keep her powers and who she _really_ was a secret, and he didn't blame her. Heck, he'd seen that old 21st century show called Roswell; particularly one episode about Max being held in the white room by the FBI. No, he didn't want that for her, even though he guessed that if they did catch her she'd probably pull some aparating trick on them a high tail her ass out of there.

Amara had been feeling weak after the incident where her planetary symbol had appeared, so Duo suggested she go home and he would turn in both of their reports to Lady Une. He turned their reports in and after chatting with Lady Une about some other Preventer business, he left.

Just as he stepped out Lady Une's door, he collided with some woman in a lab coat with blue hair. "Oh, I'm sorry ma'am," Duo said as he stood then helped her up.

She smiled sweetly and shook her head. "No, it was my fault. I was in too much of a rush to notice where I was going. I am sorry, but I really have to find someone and--"

"Who are you looking for? Maybe I can help."

"Major Amara Tenou."

"Ah, she's my partner! Oh...but, she wasn't feeling well and went home early." A look of worry appeared on the woman's face at the mention of Amara being ill, but it quickly vanished. 

"Since you are her partner, I assume you are going to be seeing her sometime soon. Would you mind doing me a favor?"

"Sure, why not," Duo said with a small shrug.

She reached into the pocket of her lab coat and pulled out a small box and handed it to him. "Can you please give this to Major Tenou? It is of extreme importance that she get it as soon as possible."

Duo took the box from her and placed it in his own pocket, "I'll give it to her first thing in the morning."

She smiled, "Thank you," then walked away.

***

"Excellent, Razz. I think you might've actually done something right for once." Kaori Night paced around Razz's creation, smiling at the striking resemblance it held.

"Should I test it?" Razz asked, itching to see what his creation could do.

The Magnus stopped pacing and looked to her servant with a wicked smile. "Yes. I'm curious to see what this thing can do."

***

"And this is?" Amara asked holding the box at eye level, peering over it to look at Duo.

Duo shrugged. "I don't quite know. The woman who asked just asked me to give it to you and said that it was of 'extreme importance' that you get it."

"Could you possibly describe this woman to me?" Amara inquired.

"She had shoulder length blue hair, had a lab coat on--I think she was a doctor, or maybe a scientist, wore glasses...oh, and she had a British accent."

"Hmm... sounds like, no. It couldn't be." She took the lid off and pulled out a folded piece of paper. She set the box down on her desk, unfolded the paper, and read it silently to herself.

__

Amara,

I know that Queen Serenity summoned you and asked you to fight once more. She summoned me to, but I told her no. I don't want to fight anymore. To tell you the truth, I never wanted to fight in the first place. I have a family and a life that doesn't need to be destroyed like we were once upon a time. I just want to live a normal life for a change. I don't know if the others will help you fight or not, but I want you to have this. Since I am no longer fighting, you would put it too much more use than I would. I wish you the best of luck.

~Amy

Amara set the letter down then pulled the object out of the box. "Amy..."

"What is it?" Duo asked, looking back and forth between the object in her hand, the letter, and the strange expression upon Amara's face.

"Amy, this is or was, her computer. If I recall correctly, Luna gave it to her."

"Is she one of--"

"Like me? Yes, she's like me. Mercury, that's her. She was the brains of the outfit. Always one to get us out of sticky situations. I always knew she'd turn out to be a doctor."

"What's that computer thingy do?"

"I'm not quite sure. I never really asked Amy what it did before, all I knew was that it some high tech computer." She pulled the screen up and pressed one of the buttons of the keypad. The screen flickered for a moment, before beginning to flash red.

"Red...that can't be a good thing." Duo said, taking notice of the screen, and the sudden appearance of a look upon Amara's face that he'd seen the night of the supposed 'phaser malfunction'.

"No it isn't." She shut the computer and stood up, walking to the window, then glancing back at Duo. "Been wondering what I'm capable of? Well, you're about to find out."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: Special thanks to Darkstar for e-mailing me about Uranus's death! *huggle* Thanx! ^.^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. I also don't own the word apparate, which belongs to the great J.K. Rowling, or Roswell and Max, which belong to Jason Katims. (Not sure if I spelled that right, but hey.)

~Tamika~


End file.
